


Beautiful People

by Barnesies



Series: Barnesies' Thorki Works [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Actors, Aka Edits, Alternate Universe - Human, Bergen, Digital Art, Gossip, Hollywood, M/M, Miscommunication, Modern Era, Multi, New York City, News Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barnesies/pseuds/Barnesies
Summary: Thor Odinson Spotted with Mystery Man in NYC!
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Barnesies' Thorki Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089491
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Beautiful People

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Ed Sheeran’s song.
> 
> I may write more later, I may not. I don't know yet.
> 
> Btw, in case, you haven't heard: Loki is adopted.
> 
> Still French. No Beta.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome. Enjoy.
> 
> Edit : JOIN US ON REDDIT at [r/ThorkiFics](https://www.reddit.com/r/ThorkiFics/)!!

* * *

“Loki!”, Thor exclaimed.

_Someone had finally checked their phone._

Loki sighed. He had hoped to finish his skincare routine before Thor found out about his - because it was definitely Thor’s - blunder. However, if his brother’s hollering was anything to go by, he wasn’t that lucky.

“Bathroom.”, he answered.

It didn’t take long for him to hear Thor stomping up the stairs and down the hallway to Loki’s ensuite bathroom. 

A lesser man may have cowered under the actor’s murderous gaze, he merely raised an elegant eyebrow in mock inquiry.

“What did you do?!”, Thor growled. 

“What did I do?”, Loki repeated, already annoyed. “I think you meant to ask what did you do because this is all your doing.”

“I didn’t -”, Thor started, scandalized.

Loki held up his smartphone in his brother’s face. A clip from Thor’s previous night interview with Tony Stark began to play. It showed Thor sat in their shared office as he talked over Zoom with the famous talk-show host :

_“(...) I’m excited to -”, the Thor-on-screen was saying as Loki appeared in the background._

_“Don’t mind me.”, he mumbled, obviously looking for something on the bookshelf._

_“Eh! Is that our ‘Mystery Man’ from New-York?”, Stark asked and Loki turned around to look at him on Thor’s computer._

_“It’s Loki. Odinsen. The pleasure is all yours.”, he said. “And no I’m not Thor’s new boy toy.”_

_Stark laughed and Loki rolled his eyes, moving on._

_“We’ve known each other far too long for that.”, Thor added, smiling like a mad man. “We bought this house together actually…”_

He kept talking but Loki paused the video.

Present Thor gaped, red-faced, as he realized what he had done and Loki pocketed his phone to resume his routine.

It was going to be one hell of a day.


End file.
